bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Daze
Lazy Daze is the third episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Zidgel is working on a crossword trying to figure out a seven-letter word that starts with "C". Kevin, holding a plunger, walks up to him. Zidgel tells him that he's busy working a puzzle. Jason comes in the main room and asks Michelle something, which Michelle answers no to because he'll lose her money. Midgel asks what their problem is. Jason answers that he wants to buy some sea chimps, but he's broke. Michelle says that he wants to borrow her money since he's too lazy to work. Midgel suggests that Jason work an odd job to earn some money. When Zidgel thinks he's figured out the word, Midgel asks him if he should be doing things a captain does instead of working a crossword. He tells him he doesn't want to appear lazy. Zidgel replies that doing a crossword is no picnic. When Kevin brings up that he likes picnics, Zidgel finds a picnic a good idea and orders Midgel to set course for a picnic spot. He immediately sets course for Rigel 13. The Rockhopper arrives at the Comet Lounge so that the crew can get some supplies. Jason and Michelle go up to Sol and ask for a fruit basket. Sol asks where they're going. Jason answers that Zidgel is taking them on a picnic. Sol tells them to watch out for ants, as in watch them, not beware of them. Sol asks if they heard the saying "Go to the ants, you sluggard." Sol says that the ants are a great example of hard work because there's nothing lazy about them. When Jason asks what's wrong with being lazy, Sol explains that if he never worked around the Lounge, nobody would get served. The whole place would stink because of the dirty dished piling up. Sol quotes the verse, "The lazy person wants many things, but has nothing, but the person who is diligent and hard-working truly has it all." After the crew gets all the supplies they need, they leave the Louge and head for Rigel 13. Unbeknownst to them, one of Cavitus' robots was spying on them. Aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus plans to ruin their picnic. At the door of the storage bay, Fidgel can't get the Harryhausen Ray. The Harryhausen Ray freezes things in time and space. In Jason's room, Fidgel offers Jason a chance to earn some money by cleaning up the storage bay. Jason turns down his offer. Back in the main room, Michelle is checking to see if they have enough food. Eventually, the Rockhopper arrives at Rigel 13, a planet with blue grass, green skies, and no ants. When the Rockhopper's new landing gear, a plunger, is ejected, it crash-lands on the planet's surface. After the crew exits the ship, Fidgel thanks Jason for cleaning the storage bay, even though he didn't do anything to clean it up. Jason and Michelle play a game of Frisbee for a while until Michelle notices all the trash cluttering the planet. Back aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus laughs evilly at the success of his plan. On Rigel 13, Michelle and Fidgel suggest they clean up and eat afterwards. Jason objects to this because he came here for a day off. Michelle points out that they can't have a picnic with all the trash around them. Zidgel, however, sees a spot where they can have a picnic. Fidgel then receives a call from Admiral Strap and he goes back to the ship. Michelle goes with him to get a broom. The rest of the crew continue on with their picnic. Back on the Rockhopper, Admiral Strap delivers a message, albeit through a muddled transmittor, to Fidgel. The message is that he has an important mission for him on Rigel 13. Fun Facts Trivia *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 13:4." Real-World References *The Harryhausen Ray is named after Ray Harryhausen, a famous stop-motion animator. Gallery Episode File:Lazy Daze (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes